


Like A Bat Outta Bells

by Jynxtaposition



Category: Animal Crossing Pocket Camp, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alcohol, Debt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition
Summary: Reader wakes up after a rough night to find themselves following in the footsteps of a distant relative.Y/N wasn’t exactly planning on getting involved with their families business. They just wanted to get away from it all for a while, maybe forever. After a fateful meeting with their estranged uncles assistant and friend, Reader might not be able to escape fate.I feel odd using Y/N as a placeholder for the readers name, so there will be a little explanation that Y/N is the readers assumed name. I then leave it up to the actual reader as to what it means.





	Like A Bat Outta Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Emetophobia warning, there is Vomit in this chapter. Also a bit of Undertale Quote Abuse.

There’s a pounding in your head, each pulse echoing down your spine. The room is spinning. Spinning and rocking… if that was at all possible. You slowly realize you’re laying on a cold but remarkably clean wooden floor. Slowly getting up and looking around you start to realize your surroundings are familiar, but something is missing. That something is a bathroom. There isn’t one. There was one in that other model. Why didn’t you get the better one? Oh yeah. You didn’t have enough. Not even after selling all your worldly possessions. Every dollar, leaf, and bell you scraped up went to pay for this... conversion van. You couldn’t even afford a proper RV after paying off your credit cards and outstanding loans.

  
Your body convulses, reminding you of your need of a bathroom. There’s no other alternative as you lunge in the direction of the side door. Unsteady fingers fumble with the locks and latches before finally finding the right combination just in time for your stomach to spew its contents out in a near horizontal stream. Almost instantly you feel better. Sounds of nature filling your ears replacing that early pounding in your head. It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming… and whatever toxic sludge you consumed the night before lays on the at your feet, dripping… wait. Those aren’t your feet… wrong feet… wrong direction... you’re still in the van. Slowly you peer up into the bright sky.

  
“I… I….” the shortest of the three shadows in front of you squeeks, “ I QUIT!... TARNATION!”

  
“Wait, Soleil. You can’t quit!” another small shadow chased after the fleeing first.

  
“Pah-ha-ha!” Another, deeper, voice chimes in as a large shadow looms over you. “On days like these, kids like you…” Large dark wings grab you from under your arms and sit you upright on the vans running board. “... should drink more water after a night like that. Pah!”

  
Finally adjusting to the morning sun you find yourself face to… well… chest of a large bird person. His head turns slightly so that he can see around his huge beak down at you. “Do you have any water in your camper, Pah?” You stare at him not really processing what all is going on. There’s something familiar about this bird and it seems that he’s familiar with you. Enough so that he takes your silence as an invitation to enter the van and search around. Cupboards are opened and closed as he mutters to himself, briefly stopping chatter about minifridges as if talking about one would make it appear magically before him. You lean back and rest on the floor as he fusses some more before giving up and grabbing a plastic cup and pumping some water from the sink into it.

  
“Sit up now.” You blindly obey as he helps you back into a sitting position but at soon as he tries to hand you the cup you refuse.

  
“It’s poi… son…” Your voice is weak and your stomach starts to rebel again as you struggle against the birds efforts to make you drink.

  
“It’s just water, pah! You’ll feel better once you’re hydrated again. Trust me, pah.” It warms your heart that he’s trying to be helpful, but he really needs to listen.

  
“Not water… sanitizer.” The bird relaxes his efforts and takes a tentative taste of the liquid.

  
“Pah!” The cup goes flying and pelts a nearby camper.

  
“Urgh! What was that for Apollo?”

  
“Sorry Charlise! That wasn’t intentional.” Apollo squirms in embarrassment. “But since I have your attention. Could you bring us some water or sports drink? Our new friend here had a rough night and it appears they are not well stocked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Soleil, she was never seen around the campsites ever again.
> 
>  
> 
> These chapters will remain short and random. I tend to post every other week. Honestly, I'm fueled by nice comments, keysmashes, and smiley faces.


End file.
